Random Short Stories
by brokenxsouls
Summary: Short stories, made by me and some friends. Mostly Funny.
1. Andrew the Rabbit

_Vikki_

**Gen**

Tabi

_So one day_

**when I was walking down the street**

I met an old man

_and he was REALLY wrinkly and his name was Andrew and he NEVER TALKED._

**He happened to be a hobo who had just came from jail**

so I asked him what he did

_and he didnt asnwer so I_

**pushed him into a burning river full of oil**

to watch him swim.

_Unfortunatly he was old and couldnt swim very well_

**so he started to float instead of drown. It made me wonder...**

If he was human or not...

_Turns out he wasnt, He grew big black feather wings and a vulture neck, as well as a_

**big fat ugly pussed filled sac that kept exploding and re-growing. Instead of running away I decided too**

reach for my sword but something

_grabed my shoulder and spun me around. It was a_

**monster rabbit who ate bad easter eggs. He had something behind his back, I didn't stick around to see. Instead I**

spun around, pretending to be a ballerina, before I skipped away. Until I

_relised what an idiot I was being. I spun around kicked the bunny in the face, pulled out the shot gun he had behind his back and aimed at Andrew the old guy and_

**shot his feet off and flipped out my lighter, put the river back on fire as I pushed him back in the river and watched it blow up. I smiled as I**

laughed maniacally and began planning the next victim who

_was living down the street from me, she was_

**picking on a the used to be hobos family, kicking, taunting threatening to blow up the house when I noticed**

that the grenade she was carrying was already

_flying towards me. So I magicly changed into my ninja outfit and blew a whistle that summoned_

**a magical flying vampire wolf unicorns who tore up the family as well as the girl. I started thinking to myself**

that this day has been a little boring. I need to

_go fight a_

**horror of all is name to be Satan, but he was out, so I decided to fight the second horror. Barney the Molesting Dinosaur. When I came upon him he was**

doing his purple show, Pointing to things that shouldnt be pointed at. So I decided to intervene the horror named Barney, with my great big magical pony and

_I summoned a fire ball as "Barney's on Fire" by Weird Al played in the back round then I_

**decided to take out his heart. I took my sword out cut it out and it was full of weed and crack. I realized what his creators must be like, those fucked up bastards I thought. So I decided too**

bring back Barney, and put him under my control. I made him attack the sick and twisted minds of his creaters, but

_they were too powerful for their own creation. So I_

**found a way to make them eat their own. They tried to force it on me, but I had the pink bunny tail which is a**

really big bunny that likes to think its a kangaru. It even made its own pouch which

_serves as a cafe for carrots, which actually is a trap so the bunny can eat_

**the poison that will make him blow up in second and mini-bugs that filled him earlier will land on people and dig into there skins and lay eggs. I smiled at the thought but something was missing...**

I couldnt put my finger on it..I felt like it was really important thought. Maybe I should

_say screw it and get a flamethrower!_

**I didn't know which kind to get so I grabbed the biggest one with all the bells and whistles, and the store owner wasn't even there so I just took it. I went back over to where he was and**

I killed him. Didnt even think about it. I was getting hungry, so I put the flamethrower over my shoulder and whistled a song and walked to my house where I sat and ate the best food ever...POCKY

-end-


	2. Johnny

_Vikki_

**Gen**

Tabi

George

_So Johnny Tamberine was walkin down the street_

**and walks into a tree and falls over**_**.**_

He sits up and wonders how the tree got there

_and then by some unknown power the tree began to speak_.

**"Come eat my wood Johnny it's good and nutrtious..."**

So Johnny ate the wood, thinking it'll give him magical powers. It did, but he didnt expect the

_hairs on body to turn into leaves, then spontaniously burst into flames_.

**So then he shot flames from his fingers and started to blow up houses. Then he came across a bunny that looked innocent but was really... **

a goblin disguised as the bunny. The goblin and Johnny fought a hard long battle; but the goblin trapped Johnny. The goblin said "I'll set you free, but you have to do a job for me." Johnny said "What kind of job." The goblin thought of

_cabbage picking_

and thats when Johnny lost his cool and exploded with flames, cooking the goblin alive. He then...

**ran into a toy store full of barbies but these were special ones they were...**

_alive_

with little bayonets.

Johny burned them cause they didnt give him sex**.**

**The barbies came back with vegenance and cut off Johnnies legs and balls**

Johny got sad and suicided.

_The End._

_The moral of the story is_

that you should never have carrots while playing with barbies

A/N: So yeah, george kind of just jumped into the story with his little bit, so it ended a lot shorter..and wasn't that much fun.


End file.
